matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
'Kate Meets Kristijan' fanfic
Sometime before the events of 'Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures', Kate and her family move to Zagreb.,She, Michael and Magic explore the wonderful traditional city when they run into a boy who looks similar to Kristijan, who comes later on, almost as tall as Kate, who acts friendly to them. Kate: 'Hello.' Michael: 'Oh, hi!' Boy: (smiles) 'Are you the kids who moved in last week?' Kate: 'Yes, we're from Italy. By the way, my name is Kate, this is my brother Michael and my pet Magic.' Boy: 'My name is Kristijan. I like girls with blonde hair, but you're a special one!' Kate: 'Nice to meet y- HELP!' (Dark Kristijan grabs her and takes off.) Magic: 'Get back here, you're not getting away with my Katie!' Michael: 'Let go of my sister, you pest!' Magic and Michael run for Vito to save Kate. Dark Kristijan: 'Oh, you are incredibly beautiful!' Magic: 'STOP!' Michael: 'Get away from her!' Dark Kristijan: (snaps fingers and a pitbull comes on the scene) 'Boxer,attack!!!' Boxer: (growls then jumps on Michael and scratches Magic) Magic: 'Ow!' Magic bites Boxer 3 times. Boxer: (whimpers,then throws Magic into the fountain) Kate: 'Magic!' Magic: (whimpers and trys to get himself out of the fountain) Michael: (tries to get rid of Boxer, but he gets bit) 'Ouch!' Michael gets up and tries to get Kate away from Dark Kristijan. Dark Kristijan: (kicks Michael) Michael: (lands into a dumpster) Meanwhile, in a nearby bush... Unknown #1: 'Great, he's up to his tricks again.' Unknown #2: 'We gotta stop him!' Unknown #1: 'OK, let's go!' Unknown #2: 'Ready when you are!' Vito R.: 'Now, you're mine, Kate! Mine and nobody else's- WHAT?' Everyone looks at a boy who has blonde hair and blue eyes like Kate that has a heroic attitude with a panda that wears a red bow on his neck. Without any warning, he leaps at Boxer and throws him on the other side of the square. He then jumps on Dark Kristijan. When Kate was free, Michael and Magic took her and they are aside of the fight. The panda goes towards Boxer to scare him. Dark Kristijan: 'BAH, FOILED AGAIN BY YOUR GOODY-TWO SHOES HEROISM, I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!' (goes away with Boxer and retreats) Unknown #1: 'You better go away!' (pulls out a phaser) Dark Kristijan: (goes away pretty fast with Boxer whining) Unknown #1: 'GO ,YOU COWARD!' (turns to the trio) 'Are you alright?' Unknown #2: (checks Magic) Unknown #1: 'That guy is so stuck-up and stupid.' Unknown #2: 'I heard that two new kids moved in and they are you.' Unknown #1: 'Hi, i'm Kristijan Matijević, but you can call me Kiki or by my name. This is my panda who is pretty much called Panda!' Kate: 'Wait a minute! I thought that he was Kristijan!' Kristijan: 'No, he isn't. He is my dark counterpart, known as Dark Kristijan.1 Kate: (blushes) ' Okay then. Hi, i'm Kate.' Magic: 'I'm Magic.' Michael: 'And i'm Michael! Thanks for helping her!' Kristijan: 'No need to thank me! That dark counterpart of mine is a mutant doorknob!' Kristijan gives a tour to the trio. Soon,after they explored the entire Zagreb... Dark Kristijan: 'That was the fiftieth time that mudhead and his panda got me through. Soon, I WILL SHOW THEM!' Dark Kristijan goes to the park where Kristijan is telling Kate, Michael and Magic about his ship, the USS Voyager. He thinks to himself 'why does everyone have to see his boring ship'. He is in the bushes spying on them when a suspicious police officer stops him. Police Officer: 'Would you tell me what are you doing here, young man?' Dark Kristijan: (smirks, then goes on a big assault on Kate, Kristijan, Magic, Panda and Michael) Police Officer: (talks on radio while chasing Dark Kristijan) 'I found him in the park. I'm gonna try and catch the fugitive. Might need back up so hurry.' 'Over!' Dark Kristijan: 'NOW YOU'RE DOOMED, KRISTIJAN(laughs evilly)!' Panda: (tries to assault Dark Kristijan) Vito R.: 'Like that's anything good!' Dark Kristijan picks up Panda and throws him at the hull of Voyager. He's a little off,but gets up and tries again. Dark Kristijan kicks Panda. Kristijan hears that. Kristijan: 'NO ONE VANDALIZES MY SHIP AND MY FRIENDS!!!' (very angry to see Dark Kristijan on the scene) 'I thought i told you to back off last time!' Dark Kristijan grabs Kristijan and whams him onto the hull of Voyager as well while slightly strangling him. Dark Kristijan: 'You are useless, you weak bodybag!' Kristijan: 'Leave me alone, you fool!' Dark Kristijan: 'Fine!' (throws him into the fountain like he did earlier to Magic) Panda tries to assist Kristijan but is thrown away. Kate tries to stop Dark Kristijan but is thrown on the tram tracks. A tram is very close. Kristijan: 'KATE!' Kate: (screams) 'HELP, HELP!!!' Kristijan jumps and gets Kate off the tram tracks while the tram passes. Kristijan: 'Are you alright, Kate?' Kate: 'Yes, thank you!' Dark Kristijan: 'YOU'RE FINISHED, KRISTIJAN!!!' (jumps onto Kristijan) Kristijan throws him but he gets up. Police Officer #1: 'Alright, that's enough, Dark Kristijan! First you escaped from the juvenile hall, and now you fight against other kids! From now, Ban Jelačić Square is a restricted area to you and your pet!' Dark Kristijan doesn't listen, as he pushes the two officers towards Michael and Magic and they fall on one another. Kristijan chases him but Dark Kristijan gets away. Kate: 'Are you alright?' Magic: 'They're out-cold!' Kristijan: (talks into radio) 'We need some EMTs because they're out-cold!' Police chief: (talks into radio) 'Oh,no! Don't worry,we're sending them right now!' Category:Article list Category:Fanfics Category:Series